Is It Meant To Be?
by ashley1234
Summary: They went out.They broke up.They run into eachother on the beach.She tells him she's pregnant.They both find someone else to be with.They become friends with eachother again.They break up with that other person.They grow feelings for eachother again.Niley
1. Chapter 0 Preview of what happens

PREVIEW OF WHAT HAPPENS

CHARACTERS AND THEIR AGE:

Miley-18 Joe-21 Nick-18 Kevin-23 Justin-22 Brandi-24 Selena-18

[theres more but these are just some of the main characters.]

Selena: Hi, Nicky. * hugs & kisses him.*

Nick: Uh, hi Selena. *hugs back akwardly.*

Selena & Nick have been dating for a couple months. Nick & Miley dated and broke up. It's Been 5 Months since the break-up. Both Miley & Nick have moved on or have they really?

Justin: Hey, Miley. *kisses & hugs her.*

Miley: Hey, Justy Wusty. *hugs back akwardly.* We are going shopping today right?

Justin: Yep.

Only thing is Miley & Nick haven't seen each other since the break-up. What will they do when they run into each other at the mall.

Selena: Let's go to the mall today.

Nick: Ok.

Nick sees Miley & Justin at the mall.

Nick: *thinking to himself. So she really moved on?* Selena, I'm going to walk around. I don't feel like going to Hollister today. Call me when your ready.

Selena: Uh, well, ok. Love you.

Nick: Love you too. *starts walking away & takes out his phone & texts Miley.* Hey, I seen you at the entrance of the mall. Can we meet somewhere & talk?*

Miley: *Miley gets the text & finally decides to actually read it. Texts back, Sure. Meet me at the food center.*

Nick: * smiles as he reads the text & replies ok.*

Miley: I'm going to walk around. *leaves.*

Justin: Uh, ok. Bye. *watches her leace.*

Miley & Nick meet eachother,talk & decide to be friends and hug.

Many months go by, Nick broke up with Selena, and Miley & Justin are still going out. Or at least until now.

Justin: *talking on the phone with friend. Yeah, I'm glad i did hook up with Miley. No, I just like her because she's cool, but I don't think of her as my girlfriend. Plus, she's like my free ticket to Hollywood, after not getting any record deals with anyone after getting off that hillybilly dad of her's show. Alright, talk to you later man. Bye. *turns around as putting away his phone.*

Miley: *eyes filled up with tears.* So dating me & loving me was just a big joke huh?

Justin: It's not what you think.

Miley: Whatever, I don't want to her your excuses.

Justin: But....

Miley: Enough! *now yelling.* I don't want to hear it. We're over.

Justin: Miley....

Miley: *yelling.* I don't want to hear it. Get the hell out of my house. *runs up the stairs & into her room & locks her door. Crying, pulls out her phone and calls Nick.*

Nick: Hey Miley.

Miley: *crying.* Can you come over?

Nick: Yeah, be there in a couple.

Miley: *still crying.* Thanks, bye.

Nick rushes over to Miley's house & climbs through Miley's half-way opened window.

Miley: *laughs a little.*

Nick asks what's the matter & Miley tells him everything.

Nick: I'm so sorry Milez.

Miley: It's ok, it's not your fault.

Nick: *wipes away remaining tears of Miley's & hugs her.*

Miley: *pulls away from the hug & smiles, staring into Nick's eyes.* Feels good to hug you again. I missed that.

Nick: I have too. *stares into MIley's eyes.*

Before you know it, it happens.

Nick: *kisses Miley. Realizing what he just did, pulls away.* I'm sorry Miley. I just had to and----*gets cut off by Miley.*

Miley: Same old Nick. Always apolojizing. It's ok Nick. I'm not mad.

Nick: Your not?

Miley: No. *kisses Nick again.*

It's been a couple of weeks since Justin & Miley broke up. Nick & Miley have been hanging out alot more with eachother. Nick & Miley soon build up feelings for eachother again.


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 1

Miley-18, Joe-21, Nick-18, Kevin-23, Justin-22, Brandi-24, Selena-18 [like i said, there is more characters than just these ones.]

Nick: I dont think it's the right time to be going out with eachother at the moment.

Miley: Ok.

Nick: I'm sorry Miley. Can we still be friends?

Miley: Sure. I got to go.

Nick: Ok, bye. *both hang up.*

Miley: Mom! I'll be back.

Tish: Ok, sweetie. *Miley leaves & goes to the salon.*

Worker: Hi, how may I help you?

Miley: I want to get my hair dyed.

Worker: Ok, what color?

Miley: Um.... black.

Worker: Ok. Just site here & let me go get the stuff.

Miley: Ok, thanks. *couple hours later.*

Worker: There, all finished.

Miley: Thank you.

Worker: You're welcome.

*Miley leaves & goes back home & oes into her room. Starts crying & writing a song.* I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared. When I think about the previous, relationship we share. It was awesome, but we lost it......... After 5 minutes she finishes the song.*

Brandi: *knocks on Miley's door.* Miley, can I come in?

Miley: Sure.

What did you do to your hair?

Miley: Nick & I broke up. I just want to be the opposite of what he wanted me to be. I wrote a song though & I'm going to write more soon.

Brandi: I'm so sorry Miley. Did he say he stillo wanted to be friends?

Miley: Yea, but I dont think I can just be friends with someone who just broke up with me.

Brandi: You guys will be friends again sometime. It just takes a long time. Now about that song you wrote, can I hear it?

Miley: Sure. *sings 7 Things for Brandi.*

Brandi: That was really good.

Miley: Thanks. I just dont get it though.

Brandi: What dont you get?

Miley: I dont get how he gets a love song. I mean I cant hate anyone. I mean obviously there is things I hate & what I like, but obviously I cnat write some hate song about anyone but why does he get a love song?

Brandi: I dont know Miley. It might be because you still love him deep down inside.

Miley: I do love him but I cant get over the fact we broke up.

Brandi: It's ok Miley. Soon before you know it you'll be over it. It just really takes time. Trust me. Now it's time for supper. Are you comming down?

Miley: Thanks Brandi. I'm not hungry.

Brandi: You're welcome. Just dont starve yourself, ok?

Miley: Ok. *Brandi leaves. Miley writes a couple more songs, then goes to bed.*


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 2

Main Characters ages:  
Nick-18, Miley-18, Selena-18, Kevin-23, Joe-21, Brandi-24, Justin-22

Braison: *walks into Miley's room* Holy crap Miley!

Miley: What, does my hair look bad or something?

Braison: Your hair looks fine but you are like broken out in a rash or somethin.

Miley: Seriously?

Braison: No joke. Seriously, look in the mirror.

Miley: *looks in the mirror* Damn it.

Braison: Aww...... you said bad word.

Miley: And........

Braison: I'm telling!

Miley: God, your so immature for your age. I'll give you 5 bucks if you dont squeal.

Braison: Deal.

Miley: Here. *gives money to Braison. Braison leaves* What am I going to do? Ugh....*throws a pillow at her wall really hard and starts crying again.*

Brandi: Miley, you ok?

Miley: No, but you can come in.

Brandi: *walks in Miley's room.* Miley, you know your going to have to get over Nick sometime.

Miley: I know Brandi, but thats not the problem. *looks up* I dont know how this*points at the rash* happened.

Brandi: Try taking a shower first and see if it goes away. If it still hasn't I'll find something for it.

Miley: ok.

Brandi: *about to leave*

Miley: Brandi!

Brandi: yea

Miley: Thanks, thanks for everything.

Brandi: Your welcome. *leaves.* *Miley goes and takes a shower*

-With Nick-

Nick: And I'm sorry, for breaking all the promises, that I wasn't around to keep. *thinking to himself. yeah, that works.*

*Joe and Kevin walk in and close the door*


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 3

Main Characters ages:  
Nick-18, Miley-18, Selena-18, Kevin-23, Joe-21, Brandi-24, Justin-22

Nick: And I'm sorry, for breaking all the promises, that I wasn't around to keep. *thinking to himself. yeah, that works.*

*Joe and Kevin walk in and close the door*

Kevin: woah, hold it.

Joe: 20 questions.

Nick: Not now guys.

Kevin: Ooh, may I? Is this song about a girl? Is it a song saying sorry about not being there anymore? Does Nick feel bad about this break-up? Does her name rhyme with Kiley?

Joe: Yes, yes, yes and yes. *Give eachother a high-five.*

Nick: Guys, I already feel bad about this, I don't need to feel worse about it.

Joe: Then why did you break-up with Miley? Is there another girl?

Nick: I don't know why I did. This relationship would of probably been tearing apart from the tour we are abou to start. And, I don'd know if another girl has to do with this.

Kevin: Just because we go on tour, doesn't mean that you have to break-up with every irl you go out with.

Joe: Yea, and now that you broke up with Miley, theres pictures of her comming out of a salon with her haire died black, and a she had her sunglasses on, after a while people saw tears running down her cheeks. Just look at the pictures and think about what we said.

Nick: You guys cant jus----*Joe and Kevin leave. Nick starts writing a not and puts it on his door.* Going on walk. Will try and be back by dinner.

-----------WITH MILEY-----------

Miley: Mom, is it ok if I go for a walk?

Tish: Eat something first, then you can.

Miley: Fine. *Eats a sandwich.* I'm going.

Tish: Try and be home before it gets dark out.

Miley: Alright mom. *Leaves and heads towards the beach.*

----------AT THE BEACH [ITS 7:30 PM]-----------

*Miley sits down in the sand just looking around.*

*Nick sees Miley & Goes sits by her.*


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter 4

Main Characters ages:  
Nick-18, Miley-18, Selena-18, Kevin-23, Joe-21, Brandi-24, Justin-22

Nick: Hey

Miley: Uhm hey.

Nick: Miley, I know I probably broke your heart and you proba-

Miley: *cuts Nick off* You cant break an already broken heart.

Nick: What?

Miley: You cant break an already broken heart. Nick, I just want to know, why did you break up with me?

Nick: Miley, I wasn't thinking when I said all those things.

Miley: What are you trying to say Nick?

Nick: I'm saying I love you and I always will but going on tour soon, I don't think our relationship will last.

Miley: I'm pregnant Nick.

Nick: What?

Miley: I'm pregnant, with your child.

Nick: Oh wow.

Miley: And you got to decide if you ever want to see your child when it's born, but until then, you're going to have to talk to my mom or Brandi to know how your kid is doing. *kisses Nick on last time and leaves.*

Nick: *thinking to himself.* Another thing to think and worry about. *gets up and goes home. once he gets home.* Kevin, when does that tour start?

Kevin: In a few days, starting here.

Nick: Ok. *runs up to his room.* --with Miley-  
Miley knocks on the Jonas's door

Kevin: *opens the door* Hi Miley.

Miley: Hi Kevin. Can you print your schedule for me?

Kevin: Yea, sure, come in.

Denise: Kevin, who's here?

Kevin: It's Miley.

Denise: *puts down her towel* Hi Miley. *hugs her kind of tightly since its been awhile since they seen eachother.*

Miley: Careful Denise. Hi. *rubs her stomach quickly.*

Denise: Stomach ache?

Miley: Not exacally....

Denise: What is it then??

Chapter 4 Main Characters ages:  
Nick-18 Miley-18 Selena-18 Kevin-23 Joe-21 Brandi-24 Justin-22

Nick: Hey

Miley: Uhm hey.

Nick: Miley, I know I probably borke your heart and you proba-

Miley: *cuts Nick off* You cant break an already broken heart.

Nick: What?

Miley: You cant break an already broken heart. Nick, I just want to know, why did you break up with me?

Nick: Miley, I wasn't thinking when I said all those things.

Miley: What are you trying to say Nick?

Nick: I'm saying I love you and I always will but going on tour soon, I don't think our relationship will last.

Miley: I'm pregnant Nick.

Nick: What?

Miley: I'm pregnant, with your child.

Nick: Oh wow.

Miley: And you got to decide if you ever want to see your child when it's born, but until then, you're going to have to talk to my mom or Brandi to know how your kid is doing. *kisses Nick on last time and leaves.*

Nick: *thinking to himself.* Another thing to think and worry about. *gets up and goes home. once he gets home.* Kevin, when does that tour start?

Kevin: In a few days, starting here.

Nick: Ok. *runs up to his room.* --with Miley-  
Miley knocks on the Jonas's door

Kevin: *opens the door* Hi Miley.

Miley: Hi Kevin. Can you print your schedule for me?

Kevin: Yea, sure, come in.

Denise: Kevin, who's here?

Kevin: It's Miley.

Denise: *puts down her towel* Hi Miley. *hugs her kind of tightly since its been awhile since they seen eachother.*

Miley: Careful Denise. Hi. *rubs her stomach quickly.*

Denise: Stomach ache?

Miley: Not exacally....

Denise: What is it then??


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter 5

Main Characters ages:  
Nick-18, Miley-18, Selena-18, Kevin-23, Joe-21, Brandi-24, Justin-22

Miley: Here, I'll show you. *lifs her shirt up for Denise to see & points to the bump. Joe walks in.*

Joe: Woah, what's going on in here?

Miley: I'm showing your mom why I told her to be careful.

Joe: *sees what she is pointing at.* Your getting a little fat?

Miley: Yes Joe, thats it. *sarcastic* Why dont you go back to what you were doing or go ask Nick why.

Joe: Fine. *leaves*

Denise: Oh my gosh Miley.

Miley: And.... *takes a deep breah in & out* Nick is the dad.

Denise: I'm so happy for you Miley. How far along are you?

Miley: Like three months.

Denise: Well, if you need anything just ask.  
--------WITH JOE-----  
Joe: *knocks on Nick's door*

Nick: What?

Joe: *walks in* Dude what the heck?!

Nick: What?

Joe: Put the knife down.

Nick: *puts the nick down* What do you want?

Joe: *takes the knife & puts it in his pocket* Why was Miley showing mom her stomach?

Nick: Personal reasons maybe....

Joe: Dude, you didnt?!

Nick: *just stares at Joe*

Joe: Oh my gawd, you got Miley pregnant?!

Nick: *just sits there*

Joe: Jesus Nick. What is wrong with you. *starts leaving*

Nick: Uh.... Joe!

Joe: What?

Nick: Why is Miley here?

Joe: She wanted Kevin to print our tour schedule for her. *leaves*  
------WITH MILEY-----  
Miley: Thanks Kevin.

Kevin: Hey no problem.

Miley: Well i got to go. I'll talk to you all later. Bye.  
Denise, Kevin & Joe: Bye. *Miley leaves*

Joe: Kevin, cann I talk to you alone?

Kevin: Yeah, sure. *they walk outside.* What do you want?

Joe: Dude, we have a problem.

Kevin: What your outfits dont match with your shoes?

Joe: No, fyi they do but thats no the problem. *whispers* Nick is trying to cut himself.

Kevin: What?! How do you know?

Joe: Try walking into his room and you see him about to cut himself with *pulls the nick out of his pocket* this pocket knife.

KevinL He's out of his head. We have to talk to him.  
---------WITH MILEY-------------


	7. Chapter 06

Chapter 6

Main Characters ages:  
Nick-18, Miley-18, Selena-18, Kevin-23, Joe-21, Brandi-24, Justin-22

---------WITH MILEY------  
Miley: *walks in her house. Sees her dad and runs to her mom* Mom, what is dad doing here?!

Tish: He Cam to apolojize about everything that has happened.

Miley: Mom, I cant talk to him after what he did.

Tish: Miley, he just wants to talk to you.

Miley: Mom, first he leaves & says he's never comming back & that made me sad & broke my heart. Then he comes back & I'm happy, but he raped me mom. I cant talk to him after that. That broke my heart even more. I mean what kind of father would do that to one of his children?

Tish: I know miley, I know, but your going to have to talk to him.

Miley: Fine, but only because your making me.

Tish: Need anything, just shout ok.

Miley: Ok. *walks back in the front room* What dyou you want to talk about dad?

Billy Ray: Look, I'm sorry about all the stuff that happened. Really.

Miley: Wait, aren't you supposed to be in jail still?

Billy Ray: They let me out early but that is not what i wanted to talk about.

Miley: What "exacally" did you want to talk about?

-------------------------------------------------------  
short i know but oh well....


	8. Chapter 07

Chapter 7

Main Characters ages:  
Nick-18, Miley-18, Selena-18, Kevin-23, Joe-21, Brandi-24, Justin-22

Billy Ray: I already started hosting this one show & there is this one guy I want you to meet.

Miley: Not now.

Billy Ray: Miley, please.

Miley: Fine, but only if it get you out faster.

Billy Ray: Just, come in. *Justin walks in* I'll let you guys talk. *Billy Ray walks out of the room*  
----WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS----

Kevin: Nick, your out of your mind.

Joe: Yeah, and seriously, you could be doing other things besides cutting yourself.

Nick: Who cares?

Joe: Appearently us & Miley & the rest of the family even though we haven't told the rest of the family or Miley.

Nick: Look, Miley probably doesn't care about me anymore. I broke her heart & I got her pregnant.

Kevin: Nick, Miley still cares about you. Your the father of her child & you got her through so much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
short again but there will be more in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 08

Chapter 8

Main Characters ages:  
Nick-18, Miley-18, Selena-18, Kevin-23, Joe-21, Brandi-24, Justin-22

Nick: Not that that probably matters to her anymore.

Joe: Whatever you want to think Nick, but you really need to get rid of your attitude. *Joe & Kevin leave*  
----WITH MILEY----  
Miley: *in her room writing a letter*

November 16, 2008

Dear Nick,  
I'm sorry to let you know the news but I thought it would of been better now before I was to far along. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.... for now, but I don't know for how long I'll be fine without you. I hope you know that you will always mean so much to me and that I will always love you, but you need to loose your attitude. I've noticed it for the last few days and I bet your family has too. Oh and I heard the news from your brothers about your cutting issue today, they thought I could get you to stop. So, I guess for my birthday present, no wait, I know I want this for my present, stop cutting yourself. Also, thanks for being my inspiration for my next cd. I will do my best to keep the relationship & break-up on the downlow. I just feel like it was a one night stand and that you didn't love me at some points, and now I guess that feelings really gone. I didn't think the relationship would last even halfway through the Best of Both Worlds tour and I didn't know how to tell you, but then our love proved me wrong. Oh and just to let you know, I'm three months along. I'll try to talk to you but that's going to be hard, soo I'll talk to you sooner or later.

Love you forever & always,  
Destiny Hope

*folds & puts the letter in an envelope and seals it. Puts Nick's name on it & goes to sleep.  
Miley wakes up around 2 in the morning and gets sickm then brushes her teeth. She grabs the letter & her bike & goes to Nick's house. --5 minutes later-- She gets there & place the latter under the doormat. Her phone starts to vibrate.*

Miley: Hello? *rides bike slowly*

Brandi: Where are you?

Miley: I had to get some fresh air. I'll be home in 5 minutes.

Brandi: Ok, be careful. See you in a little bit. Bye *both hang up*  
*Miley gets home & Brandi wants to talk to her so they go in Miley's room*

Brandi: Why did you leave? I want the truth.

Miley: I woke up & got sick. I hada letter that I wrote around 11 last night for Nick & I went to go put it on his doorstep.

Brandi: Ok, I hate to sound all bossy and like a parent and all but at least let me know when you go somewhere this late, even if I am sleeping.

Miley: It's ok Brandi. I will. I understand. Your just trying to make sure that I'm ok. I respect that.

Brandi: Alright, well get some sleep, ok. Love you.

Miley: Love you too. *Brandi leaves and Miley goes back to sleep*  
--THE NEXT DAY AT NICK'S HOUSE--  
Nick: I'm going to go check the mail mom.

Denise: Ok honey.

Nick: *goes outside & grabs the mail. Checks if theres anything for him and sees the letter under the doormat and grabs it.* Here's the mail.

Denise: Ok, thanks Nick.


	10. Chapter 09

Chapter 9

Main Characters ages:  
Nick-18, Miley-18, Selena-18, Kevin-23, Joe-21, Brandi-24, Justin-22

Review of what happened in Chapter 8. Miley wrote a letter to Nick and went to bed. She got sick at 2am [morning sickness] and decided to ride her bike to Nick's house and puts the letter under the door matt. Brandi calls Miley to see where she is. Miley gets home and they talk. The next day Nick checks the mail and finds the letter. Oh and he gives the other mail to his mom.

Nick: *goes outside & grabs the mail. Checks if theres anything for him and sees the letter under the doormat and grabs it.* Here's the mail.

Denise: Ok, thanks Nick.

Nick: Your welcome. *goes to his rom & reads the letter. Says quietly, Love forever & always, Destiny Hope. starts writing a letter bak to Miley.*

November 17, 2008

Dear Miley,  
I'm sorry for all the crap I have put you through. You will be fine. You are strong and you will get through all of this either with or without me. It's ok that you let me know the news nwo. I know I seemed angry when you had let me know, and I was, I'm not anymore. I thought it over and I shouldn't be angy. Thanks for letting me know that I will always mean so much to you and that goes for you too. You will always mean so much to me and even more since your pregnant with our child. I'm sorry for the horrible attitude I have had and my brothers have noticed. Your birthday wish is granted. I will stop cutting myself, for real. I thought I was just going to try it once but then Joe walked in and I never really got to do it but that's ok. I see how stupid it is. Good luck with your cd. i know it will be a hit. Just promise me you will not use my name. Thank you for saying you will try your best on keeping the relationship and break-up on the downlow. I will try my best too.  
I'm sorry that you feel that it was a one night stand and that you felt that I didn't love you at some points. Just know this, I would never have a one night stand with anyone, especially you. I made that baby with you out of all my love for you and I always loved you and I always will. That feeling will never change, even if I am with some else. I will always have a feeling for you deep down inside.  
You should of told me, you know what you were thinking of during that tour, but it's ok, I understand.  
Try and update me as much as you can about our child, yourself & life. Sorry for everything once again.  
Talk to me whenever & you know if I don't answer the phone I'm either onstage, doing soundcheck, meet &  
greets or maybe sleeping, or eating or praying but I will talk to you whenever you are ready to talk to me.

Love you forever & eternity,  
Nicholas Jerry

*folds the letter and puts it in an envelope. Puts Miley's name on it and grabs it and goes downstairs*  
I'll be back in 10 minutes mom.

Denise: Ok. *Nick grabs his bick and heads to Miley's. 5 minutes later he sees Brandi getting the mail.*

Nick: Wait Brandi. I got something.

Brandi: *Stops and waits*

Nick: *Stops and hands her the letter* Give that to Miley please.

Brandi: Ok. *Walks back inside and Nick goes back home* Here Miley. *hands her the letter*

Miley: Who is it from?

Brandi: You'll find our when you read it.

Miley: Ok. *puts it in her pocket so she can read it later. Later on that day, in Miley's room. Miley's reading the letter and quietly says love you forever & eternity, Nicholas Jerry.* 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Main Characters ages:  
Nick-18, Miley-18, Selena-18, Kevin-23, Joe-21, Brandi-24, Justin-22

Review of what happened last time: Miley wrote a letter Nick and took it to his house at 2:00am after waking up from being sick. Nick checks the mail the next morning and finds the letter that Miley wrote him on his doorstep under the doormat. he reads it once he is in his room and writes a letter back. He takes the letter over to Miley's house and gives it to her sister Brandi who gives it to Miley and later on Miley read Nick's letter.

*a few days later; With Miley & Brandi at the doctors office.*

Doctor: How far along are you again?

Miley: 3 months.

Doctor: Ok and do you have any pain?

Miley: Not really. Every once in a while my lower back will hurt but thats about it so far.

Doctor: That is normal and sometimes some women have tenderness in their breasts too. Have you tried any heat or coolness for when your back hurts?

Miley: Yes, the heat feels great when it hurts.

Doctor: Ok, is there any questions?

Brandi: *Looks at Miley and Miley shakes her head no* Not that we can think of.

Doctor: Ok,well, I'm going to set up a date for you in a couple of months and if you got any questions before then just call, okay?

Miley: Ok.

Doctor: Alright, so there is one for January 22nd. Will that work?

Miley: So far that I know of, it will.

Doctor: Ok, it's all set. January 22nd it is. We will call and remind you the day before.

Miley & Brandi: Thank you doctor.

Doctor: Your welcome. See you soon Miley. *Miley & Brandi leave and get home*

Tish: Hey girls. Miley how did it go?

Miley: Fine. Do you want to see the sonogram?

Tish: Yes, sure. *Miley shows Tish* O my gosh honey. Your child is gonna be so cute! When is your next appointment?

Miley: January 22nd.

Tish:Ok.

Miley: I'm going to go and scan th epicture and send it to Denise.

Tish: Ok honey. *Miley goes upstairs and scans the picture and puts it in an email. Just went to my appointment today. Here is the scan of the sonogram. My next appointment is on January 22nd at 3:00 pm. Get to find out what I'm having them. -Miley .she sends the email. Miley's phone starts ringing and she answers it.*

Miley: Hello?

Justin: Hey Miley, it's Justin.

Miley: Hey

Justin: Do you want to hangout today?

Miley: Uhm, I cant, sorry.

Justin: Why not?

Miley: Because its too early for me to hangout.

Justin: Well, ok. Later. *hangs up*

----------WITH THE JONAS'S--------  
Nick: [on the phone] Look, I'll think about it but it's too early for me to start another relationship.

Selena: Ok, well I got to go. I'll talk to you later. *Both hang up*

Joe: So your already thinking about being in another relationship?

Nick Eavesdropper.

Joe Well..

Nick: Maybe, I don't know.

Joe: It's your choice. I'm not going tot stop you. * walks away slowly*

Nick: [thinking to himself] I hate it when Joe actually makes sense or has a point.  
----ONSTAGE---- Nick: The next song is a more recent song we have just wrote. It's called "Sorry" so hopefully the girl its about hears it soon.  
------NEXT WEEK WITH MILEY AND DEMI-------  
Demi: I'm telling you, there's a song about you.

Miley: There's always songs about me.

Demi: Well this one is different. Here listen to the beginning and then listen to the song.

Miley: *Listens and watches closely. After the song* I still can't talk to him.

Demi: *Rolls her eyes to where Miley cant see* Ok

----WITH THE JONAS FAMILY--------  
Denise: aww, it is going to be cute.

Nick: *walks in and sees what his mom is looking at* Is that my kid?

Denise: Yes.

Nick: Wow, it is.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Main Characters ages:  
Nick-18, Miley-18, Selena-18, Kevin-23, Joe-21, Brandi-24, Justin-22

Review of what happened last time: Miley goes to the doctor and gets a sonogram and a check-up.  
Miley then gets her next appointment scheduled and her and Brandi go home. Miley shows her mom the sonogram and Miley goes upstairs and scans the picture to send to Denise. Denise sees the picture and Nick walks in while his mom is looking at the sonogram.

Nick: Mom, do you think that maybe you can print that out for me?

Denise: Sure. *she prints it out and hands it to Nick.*  
---WITH MILEY----  
Miley: *on the phone* No. When I say no I mean it. Not at the moment ok.

Justin: Whatever, I just don't see why you can't give me a chance.

Miley: Because Justin. I just got out of a hard relationship. Maybe sometime we can hangout but not now and not anytime soon. I just can't see why you can't understand that. *hangs up*

Justin: *thinking to himself* She's playing hard to get huh?  
----WITH JOE, KEVIN, NICK----

Kevin: So, what are you thinking Nick?

Nick: I'm going to try to talk to Miley but she will probably not talk to me for quite awhile.

Kevin: There you go, that's the spirit we need.

Nick: *laughs* Ok.

Joe: So when are you going to try to talk to her?

Nick: I don't know. I know if i try to now, she will probably not answer me at all. I will just give her some time to think about it, but I know I will try soon.  
--------WITH MILEY & BRANDI-------------  
Miley: I just dont understand it Brandi, its like he doesn't even know me anymore. Like he doesn't remember what hurts me and how much he made me happy. Just like the old times.

Brandi: Miley, you know people change and eventually Nick was going to change. Unfortantely when he changed it wasn't the best kind at the moment and soon he will realize that and realize he made a mistake.

Miley: Thanks Brandi, your the best.  
--------WITH JOE, NICK, & KEVIN LISTENING TO THE RADIO WHILE TAKING A REHEARSAL BREAK------  
Ryan Seacrest: Now, I just got news in last night from someone who saw Miley and her older sister Brandi walking out of the doctors office. Now we know thats not any big news right there, but I'm guessing they said they saw a bump. They dont know if Miley was just getting fatter if she had a baby bump. Now, I'm not saying if she is or not because I'm not really sure and I don't want to get on her bad side, so lets take some calls and hear what you have to say about this.

Caller #1: Well, if she is, I think its wrong. I mean come on, aren't you supposed to be a role model to little kids.

Ryan: But what if she didn't want to be anyone's role model?

Caller #1: Well that's up to her, but my kid loves her and I would just think that she would be a role model.

Ryan: Alright, well next caller.

What will the next caller say about Miley?  
Will it be something good or something bad?  



End file.
